Theatre Cutie
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: Axel Martinez is dared by his friend to go out and find someone on the dance floor, and when the person he finds turns out to be more interesting then he could have ever bargained for, he starts to find his life a bit more interesting... Cue an unplanned trip to the theatre and we have a love story! AKUROKU, Rated: M (Swearing, Guy x Guy)


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hey! Sup Guys! Time for a healthy dose of Oneshots? I think it's time... For some... AKUROKU AWESOMENESS! Let's begin shall we? With a little story, I like to call:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**xX-Theatre Cutie-Xx**

_(Oneshot streak of: 1)_

I do truly worry about who I have chosen to be my friends. I mean, I like them and stuff, you have to like people to hang out with them and not bash their heads in. But I seem to continually let them drag me into situations where I would rather make myself a hot drink and stay at home watching crappy t.v.

But guess where I am instead of nestled on the couch?

A club.

And also guess what? I'm gay, but- Hohoho, here's the kicker- It's not a gay club. It's full of guys and girls all trying to hook up with each other, and no one suspecting there could be a gay person like me amongst them.

Did I hear someone say 'awkward'?

"Ax! What the hell are you doing? Get out there!" I mentally cringed as my friend Demyx leans on the bar beside my seat. I was clinging to this bar stool like a lifeline and wasn't even considering leaving it soon.

"Nah, I'm good here." He looks slightly rejected as I shut him down, but luckily he's too drunk to really care and his eyes light up again quickly.

"But it's soooo much fun!" The mullet head whines, then childishly tugs at my wrist, trying to pull me out into the sweaty crowd. Um, no.

"Sure. Fun. I'm really fine right here-

"Aww! But everyones found someone to dance with! It's so much fun! Come on!" My eyes go wide, the music thumping in my ears. All of my friends are gay. How could they have all found someone?

Demyx seems to notice my hesitance, so he takes the opportunity to grab my wrist and pull me out of my seat. I almost fall over but luckily I'm so graceful I'm on my feet straight away (cough.)

"You're downing my vibe! I can't stand seeing you looking miserable over here, now get your antisocial butt out there and grind against someone!" He looks so determined, we're at the edge of the mosh. I can see a lot of stuff going on that really isn't PG13. I eye up a couple eating each others mouths and I kind of want to gag.

Demyx lets go of my wrist. "Look man... I don't know..." I'm slightly shouting over the music, dragging my fingers through my wild red hair.

"Have some fun! Look, I'll even make a little goal for you if you want. You finish your goal, I'll let you go home." Ooh, I like the sound of that, even though Demyx sounds pissed beyond belief.

"I'll be home in no time." I say, a smile taking over my previously bored features.

"Find someone. Get a phone number. That is all I ask of you." He seems to be begging me by this stage, so I might as well do it.

"Fine. But if I get decked by a straight guy I'm holding you responsible." With that I disappear into the crowd, a look of determination, fear and a little giddy-ness in my eyes. I can feel Demyx's look of pure parental proudness (Ooh, alliteration!) following me as I squeeze between the sweaty, heated mass of people.

It seems to be one of the hardest fucking tasks to find a gay guy amongst this pool of straights. You have no idea how many guy/girl pairs I've seen making out. I did find Riku kissing a guy which gave me a little bit of hope and also a pleasant spasm of ohmygod I'm gonna throw up.

The songs changed from electronic to pop to indie to dubstep then back to electronic, and I still hadn't found a suitable partner.

Oh. Fuck it.

I turned right around, and the nearest guy I could reach I placed my hands on his hips. Thanking fuck that he was shorter than me, so maybe if I got a good lick from his fist to my jaw it wouldn't hurt so bad. I moved closer, pressing my chest against his back, and you should have seen my face when he leaned back against me.

What the fuck...?

Well... That was easy?

Then he started to turn around, and I was silently praying that it was to make out with me and not to rearrange my face.

We were face to face (not really, I was at least a head and a half taller than him) and my breath caught in my throat.

He was beautiful.

Blonde spikes perfectly sculpted on top of his head, each strand of hair glowing in the lights of the club. He had big adorable eyes behind black rimmed cute reading glasses. Those orbs looked at me and I felt like he was staring into my soul. I mean, holy fuck, he was hot too, not just cute. Tight jeans, white shirt, and were his hands traveling up and down my thighs?

"Assuming I'm gay are we?" He smirks up into my ear. I swallow thickly as he moves closer to me, resting his arms lazy around my neck and draws his hips against mine. I smile widely as he starts moving those devious hips into mine. I'll take that as a yes.

"Grinding against me, are we?" I challenge back, with confidence that I was glad appeared. He laughs and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Ever.

"Heh, I guess so. You win, I've been looking for someone all night. I don't go out much, never have the time..." He then looks up at me through his eye lashes don't faint. I repeat- Do not faint. "You might be able to help me relax..."

Oh god... Oh god...

Blondie hooks a leg around my body, and I hold it on top of my hip. His grinding gets more desperate, and I groan slightly when he bites my jaw. He's delicious. I could eat him.

"Eager, aren't we?" I laugh rather excitedly, my hands traveling down to rest on his ass, pulling our crotches even closer. His eyes snap open at my actions, releasing my skin from his mouth to moan hotly. Even above the music I can hear him loud and clear, making the blood in my body pump faster, focusing heavily on my neither regions.

Ouch, maybe the choice of tight jeans wasn't that great in hindsight.

One of his hands pulls my neck down. We're nose to nose as we dance (I don't know if this is 'dancing' per say...), and my breath gets lost again as he speaks to me.

"I like you, what's your name?" He asks, and I take this golden opportunity to get him a bit more hot and bothered...

I bend down, letting my breath lick the shell of his ear causing him to cling to me tighter. "Why?" I ask innocently. But then change my voice to complete sex.

"Want to know what your gonna be screaming later?"

He bites his lip, and I smirk hearing a high pitched moan of pure want emerge from his throat.

This is fun! I like this!

I take his leg down from my hip, spinning him around and grinding my now very sensitive crotch into his rear. He moves his hips expertly into my erection, and I know he can feel it because the blush on his face is unmistakable.

Blondie tilts his head back to look at me, his lips parted and I'm pretty sure he's panting. I lean my head down to nip at his neck, and feeling bold I slip my hand down- down down down, cupping the front of his pants and rubbing my palm over it.

_"_I-I'd be lying... if I said no-_Fuck_!" He whispers, but then it turns into a shout of pleasure that makes me moan myself. My grinding and touching slowly becoming too much for him. I'm so turned on I feel like I'm about to burst myself. I take my hand off his arousal, bringing it up to slide underneath his shirt, my fingertips ghosting over his muscles to stop at one of his nipples. I think this is a sensitive spot for him, seeing as when I started to squeeze one between my thumb and forefinger he sort of collapsed against me. Luckily my other hand was clasped onto his hip so he didn't fall over.

_I almost did_ when his face contorted into one of utter bliss.

I want to fuck him so bad.

I want him to writhe on my bed underneath me, begging for my dick. I want him to look at me with those beautiful eyes, half lidded and misty with pleasure. I want him to shout my name out as he cums hard onto my bed sheets...

I actually need this.

I am going to jerk myself into oblivion if he suddenly disappears before I can pound him into my mattress-

And hey, there's someone talking to him now.

There's this little brunet guy, around my Blonde's height tugging at his arm.

Wait. What?

WHAT!?

What the actual fuck!?

I remove my fingers from his sexy (Now rock hard) nipple, moving my hands to a more socially acceptable position on his hips. But the hell if I'm going to stop sucking on his glorious neck! His head even lulls to the side to give me more room which is beyond hot. I notice blondey looks irritated, like he's been given a Christmas present that his friend's just stolen off him and told him 'n-uh, you can't have it anymore!'

Wait, I think I must look like that too. I change my face from the glare to one of... Um... What I hope looks like hopefulness that the hot blonde won't disappear...

When my precious blonde speaks, he sounds like he's about to kill.

"Sora, can't you see I'm in the middle of 'code red' here?" He tries to sound less annoyed for my sake I think, and I try to help out by biting on his neck harder to which he shuts his eyes, forgetting the world for a moment.

The hell if I know what 'code red' is.

"I can see that." Damn brunet kid brings him back to reality and looks me over, smirking. Blondies eyes snap open again, so I try once more to ease his tension a little, rubbing the side of my thumb on his skin above his jeans.

"Then go away..." He smiles up at me... I'm about to go in for a kiss because dammit a guy can only last so long...

"We have to go! It's a code lame."

I curse the name of every small brunet kid that ever stops a cute blonde from kissing a very enamored red head.

Fucking dammit!

Blondie opens back up his eyes, and my lips are literally two centimeters away from his and he looks back at his friend. I narrow my eyes then mentally slap myself, telling my brain to calm the fuck down. So instead I plaster a look of amusement on my lips and pretend I'm not about to attack his friend with the nearest blunt instrument.

No... Not. At. All.

"Really?" Blondie asks, and I reattach my lips to his neck, biting down on his skin so he remembers I'm still. Fucking. Here. "Oh-hahh-" His eyes shut once again, and I think I might be looking a little smug...

"We really have to go! I'm sorry I know he is very hot but just get his number so we can leave!" I'm hot? Yuss! But wait- Leaving? N-uh, no, not happening.

My sweet sexy little blonde sighs and turns to face me. I try my best to look like a puppy that he's abandoning on the street, and this causes him to laugh then give me a small smile. "I'm sure I'll see you again..." To my excitement he pulls me down to whisper in my ear again, whilst writing on my hand what I hope is his number. Where did his pen come from?

"Y'know... I'll be thinking about you all night..." He finishes writing on my hand, then points his finger, trailing it down from my chest to the front of my pants. "All... Night." I gulp, my mouth watering as I picture him in bed... Naked... Touching himself... Oh lord.

"H-Here..." I reply, and it's a miracle I can talk at all. I grab his hand, and bring the inside of his wrist to my mouth, doing the only thing I can really think of right now. He looks at me funny, but them he licks his lips as I start to suck deeply on his skin, nipping it every now and then. His friend behind us has his arms crossed and is looking desperate, but seriously, fuck him.

"Any day now!" I hear the brunet say, but I don't tear my eyes away from blondies... Those glasses are too cute on him. Once I'm satisfied and can see a purple mark on his flawless skin I stop, and he looks at it in confusion.

If he wants to think of me all night, then heck, he's gonna!

"I read about this once... Apparently now if you start jerking off...-" I run my hands down his body to grope one last time at his ass, then attempting to be as seductive as possible whisper, "-You won't be able to stop." He immediately bites his lip once again, and I think he might have struck blood this time. One last look of wanting, then suddenly he's out of my arms and being dragged off through the crowd.

Fml.

Wait, what the hell is tha-Oh great. Now there's two girls with far too much makeup on trying to rub up against me. For gods sake, did they not just see me touching that guy?

I look up in time to see the guy of my dreams by the entrance to the club. We meet eyes for a moment and I use my puppy dog face and gesture to the girls. He laughs (the bastard laughs.), but blows me a kiss. I catch in in one hand, then make a show of putting it in my pocket because I'm just that cute. He smiles widely, but sadly his friends start talking to him and he leaves out the door. I look hopefully down at my arm and sure enough there's a number!

HAZZAH!

I find Demyx as soon as possible (Getting the HELL away from those clowns with boobs). Shove my arm in his face, then walk out of the club like a baus.

x X x

The next morning I wake up feeling cold and wishing I had that cute as fuck guy from last night next to me to keep me warm. Oh, and about wanking, I did a heck of a lot of it. Nuff said.

Around nine O'clock I had a Demyx arrive on my doorstep, looking like a truck had run him over. He was wearing dark sun glasses, a huge scarf and cringed when I shut the door even though I didn't even slam it. Being hungover is a bitch. I'm just glad he doesn't look like he's going to throw up.

"Hey Dem, you look like a ray of sunshine this morning!" I say cheerfully, feeling happy and hangover-less. He just groans at me and immediately plonks down on my couch. I head to the kitchen, deciding to be a nice friend and make him my special 'hangover cure'. Don't ask me whats in it, it's probably illegal in several countries.

After a couple minutes I bring it out to him and he chugs it quickly immediately perking up. He takes off his glasses and I sit next to him, knowing I'm about to be bombarded with a whole bunch of gossip from last night.

"Well, I went home with this cutie called Zexion, but he had work so I left, I think I'll call him later actually... Riku was with someone but then he started acting weird and up and disappeared! Riku was guttered but phone numbers are a blessing... Hmm... Let's see... Luxord got wasted, Terra got wasted, and... Oh! Xigbar went home with someone too!" Demyx finally finished, and to be completely honest I was only half listening. The same things seemed to happen every time we went out.

"So Ax, what happened with you? You got a number then bolted...?" I had to laugh at that, I wasn't the one that bolted.

"Ah, well, there was this guy. Things were going great, we almost kissed. But then his friend came along and they had to go. I got his number but I'm not quite sure when I should call him-" At that moment Dem's ringtone went off, and he searched around in his pockets for his phone. When he found it he looked at the caller I.D and took a deep breath.

Heck, he doesn't look excited to hear from the person.

"Hello!" He called cheerfully, even if he looked strangely scared and worried.

From where I was sitting I could actually hear the voice on the other side of the phone shouting, and I felt sorry for Demyx's ear drums. He grimaced. "Okay! Look, calm down, I'll be there ASAP!" He then shut the phone and looked at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"The hell was that about?" I asked, but he was already standing up, pocketing his phone and his glasses.

"A work thing... Hey, you busy today?" He's about to ask me to come... "Do you want to come with me?"

Do I want to go? "Um... That voice on the other end of the phone is sort of creepy Dem..." I reason, but the look in his eyes tells me that if I ever want to see my friend alive again I should probably go. I sigh and rise from the safety of the couch. "Okay... Only if I won't get in the way..."

He fists pumps the air with a huge grin on his face. "Yes! Axel, you're the best!" With that he skips out of my flat and I grudgingly follow him, hoping to have my balls still in tact when I get home later.

"So where are we going?" I ask, hoping into the drivers seat of my car, he must have bussed here.

"A theatre downtown... The director's doing an original musical thing and the band sucks. So I've gotta go work with them... I know the director quite well and he's scary when he's mad... But I don't think he'll get super mad if you're there, he's nice to strangers and seeing as you're business has to do with drama stuff he'll ease up on you as well. Plus, y'know, he might be nicer to me..." Dem grins, and I fucking knew he'd only want me there so he didn't get yelled at or something...

Oh yeah, my business. I own a company that specializes in funding Theatre productions and supplying props. I'm kind of young but heck, I'm good at what I do, and it's great being the boss...

Dem gives me the directions to the place and we're there in no time. It looks nice, a typical old-style theatre. We make our way inside, and it's really amazing. The carpets all velvet red, the seats cushioned with blue fabric, the walls painted with pictures depicting a park with trees and finally the ceiling painting like the sky, clouds and birds. The interior's calming and peaceful decoration certainly does not match the atmosphere on the stage though. I give Demyx a worried glance as we approach the shouting. But the shouting disappears and I thank the lord, hoping that the Director had just gone back stage.

Once we get up the front we take the stairs up onto the stage. There's a few actors and stage people, all looking pretty normal in jeans and stuff. I let my eyes wander around as Demyx starts talking to some people. I can tell he's a bit worried, he keeps fiddling with the ends of his scarf. I'm feeling slightly bored I must admit, Dem notices so he introduces me to a couple of people.

"Oh, sorry, Axel this is Olette, Leon and Tidus. They've got the main parts in the production." I nod a hello, and they smile widely at me.

"Dem's told us about you! The master of all props! He also said you've seen every musical under the sun!" Did I just blush? Man, I hope not... It was Olette who had said that, and wow, I feel quite complimented.

"Nah... I just like stories with music y'know? So whats the plot of this musical?"

"It's a love triangle, lot's of stuff happens... It's set in modern times, about indie rock music. With fights, kissing and general angst." Leon said and Olette seemed to blush at the mention of 'kissing'. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

They start talking again and I sort of pay attention every now and then adding to the conversation. It's not until Dem says something interesting that I fully start to concentrate.

"Here comes trouble!" He hoots as a figure emerges from the back. I follow his gaze and I shit you not, idiot brunet guy walks over to us and I can't decide if I want to kill him or be lucky to see him!

Evil brunet equals sex god blondey!

Now where the HELL is he!?

"Hey Dem, you get ordered back in again? And who's-" He finally spots me, and I raise an eyebrow, folding my arms to give him the- 'you stole my opportunity at sex last night you motherfucker' look but he just grins at me (fail), his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"You again!" He points his finger at me, sucking in an excited breath, "Roxas is going to be thrilled!" Now he's clapping his hands together in an excited fashion. This guy is slightly hyper but I really don't care at the moment.

"Why is Roxas going to be thrilled?" Dem and the actors say in unison. I can't even look at my friends face, all I can focus on is the most beautiful name I've ever heard in my whole life processes in my brain.

Roxas... Roxas. Roxas. Roxas.

That's moved up to my no.1 favorite name in the matter of one-second.

"I'm Sora by the way- Oh! I have to go get Roxas!-"

"Did someone call me? I hope not... I'm about to commit murder..."

Oh god.

There he is.

Looking gorgeous.

And tired. And lovely. And angry. And cute. And... Umm... Yeah, like he's going to kill someone.

He's go his glasses on from last night, but now he's in a jacket and a thick scarf like Dem-

Wait. I bet that's a hickey hiding device.

My bad...

He walks towards us, rubbing his temples with his fingers whilst glaring at the floor. I'm so freaking excited I can barely stop from rushing over to him and crying IT'S ME IT'S ME! It looks like Sora wants to do the same... We're both jittering about.

Blon-No-Roxas looks up at Demyx and let's out a small breath of joy. It instantly turns into a hands on hips glare though. "Demyx! I've needed you here all morning! I've been here since 6, do you even understand how painful that is! I was out last night and 6 O'clock was no fucking fun at all! Now you get your ass in the bands room and teach them how to play their instruments before I smash their guitars on their heads!"

Whoa. Chill the fuck out.

Wait. He's the Director?

What... Just happened?

Demyx looks at me uneasily, he's going in for an introduction. "Ah, Rox, good morning to you too... This is A-"

"Roxas! He bought a friend! See! See!" Sora cuts in, pointing at me again and I'm starting to feel like an animal in a zoo. Roxas sighs and turns to me, looks at my feet. His eyes slowly go up my body, making me and Sora catch out breaths.

"Hello tall... Dark-" His eyes hit my eyes and take in my face. Now I can see his eyes are in fact blue and it makes me melt even more. "-And yummy!" He crosses the stage between us, and I'm feeling more excited than ever. "I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here!?" He exclaims, touching my arms and I'm not sure whether that's to see if I'm real or just because he wants to touch me.

"Dem brought me, figured you'd go easy on him if I were here..." I grin, and he moves a little closer, cupping my cheek with his hand. I can tell he's checking out my tattoos.

"He was right... Dear god you look even better in day time..." He whispers. My throat goes dry when his hands go over my body like the night before, unconsciously I lean into him-

Then there's a cough.

And we've got three blushing Actors, two nosey friends, and a partridge in a pear treeeeee! (A.N: Okay, jokes, but I thought it was funny!)

"I said 'Roxas, meet Axel.' Not, 'Roxas, fuck Axel.'" Demyx laughed nervously, he had no freaking idea that Roxas was the number I now had written on my arm. Sora was smiling his head off, I couldn't work out why he was so damn happy, but I knew I was. I was fucking ecstatic. I mean Roxas was great, and he was still all over me! Yes!

We backed off each other a little, but were still close enough that if this was with anyone else they'd be all like: 'Dude! Personal space!' Like I care... Did I mention how HOT Roxas is!?

Who's excited? THIS GUY.

But all too soon, Roxas goes back into Director mode and shifts away from me, making me sad again.

"Dem, what are you still doing here! Move boy move! And you three!-" He rounded on the Actors, "I need you guys to practice your lines, god- I need a coffee. I'M SO STRESSED. Sora, make sure the costumes are getting sorted and crack the whip back stage. Axel, you want anything? I can get you a drink, tea, coffee, water?" He was rather flamboyant and quite gesture-y, but that made him even cuter.

"Oh, no, I'll grab you a coffee-"

"Don't be silly I'll get you on-"

"No, seriously, just tell me where the kitchen is. You seem busy, wouldn't want to burden you." He looks at me with those huge eyes like he's about to cry and I worry he's about to for a second.

But then something strange happens- He lets out a dramatic cry, almost like a swoon and I swear I'm in love. "Ohh! You are so sweet! He's sweet and hot! Someone get him out of here! I can't handle him! No wait- Don't- He's gorgeous!-" Man, he's talking like I'm not there, it's so cute. "-It's down the hall backstage- Too sweet!" I'm in love. He lifts his hand to his forehead then sweeps off backstage, I want to trail after him like a puppy but I have coffee to grab!

Like a man on a mission, I head behind the curtain. It's really busy back there, I mean, you wouldn't guess it if you were outside and I most certainly did not. Lot's of stuffs being painted, there's people singing, sewing, dancing, it's madness! I find the corridor, it's sort of hard to miss. Dem's in one of the rooms with a guitar in hand. I watch as he face-palms, showing one of the musicians how to hold their guitar.

Ouch...

I find the kitchen finally. It's a small room, but just big enough for the big cast and workers. I make us some coffee, not sure how he likes it but just going with my instincts (hoping I won't get yelled at...). I take the mugs back to the stage slowly, I can see myself arsing up on the floor, spilling the hot substance everywhere.

It doesn't take long to find Roxas, I mean, you just look for where all the angry tension is in the room and bam! You find him. He is a little ball of cute and sexiness, but I don't think I would survive a day working for him. I carefully walk over with our mugs, gently sipping on mine and sighing as the heat rushes down my throat, making me warm instantly.

"Guys! You have to focus we don't have that lon-" I tap sweet Roxy on the shoulder half-way through his rant, and I see the painters he was going off at look at me like I was some sort of god.

I smile at Roxas as he takes his mug off me, and he seems to calm down instantly. The painters being smart bastards skuffle off deeper backstage, making good use of Roxas's calm state.

"Mmm, you make good coffee, I think I should keep you around for a while..." My face turns into a grin as we lean back against the wall, sipping our hot drinks contentedly.

"Is that a comment or a demand?" He laughs at this, and by god it's one of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen before. He adjusts his glasses on his nose.

"Both, I think you owe me considering it's around fifty degrees in here and I'm having to wear a long jacket and a scarf." I did notice it was a little hot in here... I turn to face him, my hand instinctually reaching up to move his scarf slightly to expose his neck.

He doesn't move away, he just smirks at me, watching as my eyes go wide. All along his perfect white skin are little purple and red marks... The poor guy looks like he's been attacked by a leech...

That leech is me.

"Heh, ah, sorry about that..." I set my empty mug down on the ground then start scratching the back of my neck. I hope he isn't too mad.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it was a lot of fun," The way he's smiling at me, looking like I'm something he's proud of is making my heart beat thud loudly in my chest. He's so cute. I really can't stress that enough. And it seems to me like he's keen on me, and I am fucking keen on him too.

I think I should keep you around for a while...

Well, hell, I'd love to stay around for a while.

"Yo, Ax man, you still here?" It's Demyx again, walking towards us looking almost as tired as Roxas. "You can head home if you want, I'm stuck here for at least nine more hours... I'll get a ride home with someone else." I'd hate to see what he's like at the end of those nine hours, but I can see Roxas giving me these puppy dog eyes and I have to say, they are a heck of a lot more persuasive than mine.

"Ah... Am I aloud to?" I question in Roxas's direction, and he shakes his head quickly and childishly, making me laugh at his enthusiasm. Dem eyes us up strangely, but grins at me when he figures out what may or may not be going on. "Guess I'm 'stuck here' too,"

"Okay, whatever you say man, see you later," He disappears with a slight skip in his step, I can tell he's glad that Roxas might not be so scary today.

"So..." I turn to the cute blonde in question as he sets his coffee mug on the ground. "You have me for the whole day... What are you planning on doing with me...?" He blushes a bit, looking me up and down.

"There is a lot of stuff I want to do with you, but unfortunately it could scar the crew's eyes so I might have to hold back for a while." I smirk, hoping to come of more 'cocky' and less 'blushy'. "-But for now, you can chill around, maybe have a nap in a corner... Help some people that are flustered, y'know, generally just lazy around." I give him a two fingered salute, and start to feel depressed again because he's leaving.

When he gets five steps away he quickly turns around again. "Oh! And please, please don't leave!" He begs with two hands together. I decide that I'd also like him to beg me for other things... Possibly when we're both naked... Sweaty... Hot...

I mentally hit myself again and smile at Roxas.

"I'm staying right here," I wave, causing his face to beam as he walks away with more purpose to go terrorize the general crew.

x X x

I sat around for fucking hours. Do you want to know how many birds there are on the ceiling? 76. I shouldn't fucking even know that! Dammit!

I think I might have fallen asleep on one of the chairs in the audience. I mean, it was fun watching the flustered Roxas run around like a person that had just ingested a hella-bunch of coffee into his system. A couple times I even caught his eye and winked at him, that seemed to calm him down a few notches.

But yes, in the end, I fell fast asleep.

The mixture of the late night last night from having to stay up because of my... Ah... Problem... Mixed with waking up early mixed with being bored to tears makes Axel a very sleepy dude.

I don't quite know how many hours past before I felt a light tap on my knee. Not fearing for my life or anything my eyes snapped open.

Such beautiful blue eyes... "Hello sleeping-beauty, you realize I still have you for the rest of the day right?" It's Roxas, he's sitting next to me looking slightly amused. I drag my fingers through my hair hoping I'm not a total mess, and yawn a little causing him to giggle.

Now this- This is how I'd like to wake up all the time.

"So... What's the plan?" I ask sleepily, and after he stands he pulls me to my feet. Trying my best not to wobble I stand up tall, stretching because even though those seats look comfy they've been a total bitch to my backside.

"A cafe?" He questions and to be completely honest I'd follow him anywhere.

"I'd love too, what's the time?" Roxas grabs my arm, and we quickly head out onto the street.

"Around five o'clock," I choke on my own spit at this. I slept for THAT LONG!? WTF?

"Wow, I must have been tired..." I joke as we cross the road, our arms linked. Did I mention it's freaking cold out here? Man I hate Autumn.

He beams up at me. "Or bored as fuck, but I'm just glad you stuck around." Did I mention how gorgeous his smile is? Gah...

We walked down the street for a while, the weather wasn't too bad actually, windy, cloudy, typical autumn weather, I'm just a cry baby. Roxas found the cafe he was after, and as we went inside I felt my phone go off in my pocket, I ignored it figuring it was Demyx asking me if I'd 'scored' yet.

We both ordered hot drinks and a slice of cake each, then made our way to a table near the window, enjoying the calm atmosphere of the room. I sat opposite him, and this was really the best way I could look at his eyes.

I'm so romantic...

"What are you thinking about...?" Roxas asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

Without thinking I say softly: "The way your eyes sparkle in the light..." Facepalm. Ultimate facepalm.

Mega facepalm.

But to my surprise he doesn't roll his eyes or scoffs he blushes, even though that was completely cheesy... Even I'm cringing.

He even slides his hand across the table. I automatically place my hand on top of it, loving the way his skin felt so warm underneath my fingers. We sit and smile at each other widely for a minute before our drinks and cakes are placed in front of us. We take our hands back sadly, and before we start eating he says he has to go to the bathroom. Sad Axel is sad...

Now I'm sitting alone and Roxas-less, hopefully he'll be back soon though. I must exercise self-restraint and not eat my cake before he comes back.

I grab out my phone, and to my utter utter horror it seems as though my parents were the ones ringing me.

Crap shit dammit.

I totally forgot. We were supposed to have dinner tonight... I bite my lip, I can't tell Roxas I forgot about the dinner, he'll think I'm an irresponsible, forgetful prick that doesn't care about his own parents.

And I'm not that at all! I swear!

Think up an excuse. Quick!

Axel: Oh hey Dad! Sorry I can't make it, I've got a work thing. Maybe another time? Sorry! Love you both! xo

I relaxed in my seat a bit more, and I have to tell yah, Roxas gave me one hell of a fright when he got back. I think I'm in a bit of a jumpy mood...

"Heh, Axel, you alright?"

"I'm fine... So, let's talk about you! I want to hear everything about you..."

x X x

And boy, did I. That boy can talk.

And I loved every minute of it.

We must have stayed in that cafe for at least an hour and a half. Discussing musicals, clothing, movies, music, our lives in general. I don't think I've ever talked so much in my whole entire life, and I've come to love the gleam in Roxas's eyes when he starts talking about something he's passionate about.

I decided that hell no this outing wasn't over when we left. So, using my charms and seduction skills, I managed to get him in a restaurant for dinner where we talked even more.

By the time we were stumbling out of the elevator to get to my apartment it was like we'd known each other for years, and it was the best feeling ever.

I have to say, I was slightly nervous when I shut the door to my small one bedroom apartment. Roxas seemed happy enough, settling down on my couch. He patted the fabric beside him, offering me a seat, I took it without a second thought.

"You know... You're really sweet Axel..." Shit, I hope I'm not being friend-zoned. Okay, don't panic, you've been flirting with him the whole night.

My mind's set at ease when he shifts on the couch, moving so he's straddling me... I'm starting to break into a slight sweat, this is a mood changer alright. One hell of a mood changer.

"Now that you have me alone..." His breath is on my ear now, making my toes curl in my shoes... He's too... Fucking... Hot. "What are you going to do with me?" Oh dear lord there goes my sanity. I'm not even thinking any more. I'm just leaning in. I'm going to kiss him. I mean it this time. When there's a hot blonde in your lap begging for you to do something you don't just fucking ignore it!

I'm two centimeters away. And by this stage I'm starting to think there's someone out there messing with me- because my fucking door bell rings.

I'm about to throw an all-caps RAGE.

Roxas pauses and hops off me, folding his legs, making himself presentable. I look at him and bite my lip, pondering whether or not I should pretend to not be home. He looks a bit 'put out', but nods his head in the direction of the door so I have no choice.

Sucking in a deep breath I walk over to the door. It was a little hard though, if you catch my drift.

I unlocked the door and my parents were instantly in my face.

Fuck.

"Axel! Sweetie! It's been so long! We thought your text was a bit out of character so we came to check on you!" I love my Mum and stuff, but right now... I don't know... My Dad's not that much of a talker, so he just claps me on the back, then they both waltz in like they freaking own the place. I step aside, wanting to hide my head in shame as my Mother finds Roxas on the couch...

Oh god.

She lets out a little shriek and rushes over to him, and I feel like I might die.

"Axel! Honey! He's so cute! So this is what you call a 'work thing' huh?!" She exclaims, and Roxas looks around her and to me. I shrug, blushing the same color as my hair. I don't know who I feel worse for right now... Me having to watch my Mum giggle over Roxas, or Roxas having to have my Mum giggle over him.

"Son, we would have understood if you'd told us you had a date. We wouldn't have been offended, we can take it." My Dad informs me before going to sit on the couch. We all sit down and I decide to introduce Roxas, seeing as he's not running for the door.

"Ah, this is-"

"I'm sorry, so rude of me! I'm Roxas. I'm a director that's working on a small project downtown and Axel here just happened to visit my theatre with a friend. I had no idea I stole him away from you I apologize! And you-" He hit me playfully on the knee, making my Mum sigh and I can just see her imagining our adopted children. "-You didn't tell me your parents were visiting! Naughty!"

Whelp, that had my Mum in full swoon-mode, and my Dad was giving me approving nods. I have to say Roxas is truly perfect, he had my Mum and Dad wrapped around his little finger so quickly... It got to the point that by the time my parents left they had inside jokes with him, and I was feeling the love well up in my chest.

My Mother did manage to pull me off to the side and give me this big talk about 'if you let this one go I swear I'm disowning you' stuff, half-jokingly of course...

I hope...

When I shut the door after saying goodbye to them, I turned around leaning on the door, letting out a big sigh. I'm tired. It's ridiculous.

"I like your parents, they're really nice." Rox says from his position, sprawled out on the sofa.

"Yeah, they like you too. Mum threatened me with abandonment if you left from my life." I was glad he laughed at that and wasn't creeped out, possibly heading for the door. I made my way over to him, lifted his legs, sat down, and put his legs back down on my lap.

"You still owe me, for the scarf and now for making your parents not-kill you for blowing them off..." I half expected him to be almost asleep, considering the long day he'd had. But he had a big grin plastered on his face.

"How would you like me to make it up to you...?" I say, my grin matching his. I draw little circles on his ankle with my fingertip, kinda hoping that drives home the point that I'm hoping for something sexual. Because... Yeah. I very much would like to get sex out of this situation.

I mean it. I may expire if I don't get to see him naked soon.

But I have to remember, this guy is practically the best guy I've ever met. I can't ruin this with Roxas... Several people would kill me and I rather like my head connected to the rest of my body thank you very much.

Maybe I... I don't know... SHOULDN'T have sex with him?

That's an upsetting thought...

Okay, here's what I'll do: If given the option, I'll only offer some nice frottage, a handjob or a blowjob. If he pounces on me, then sex it is! Done!

Man, I sound like a menu at a restaurant...

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." He's sitting up now, one eye brow cocked at me suggestively. Thinking about this situation for a second... Nah, hell no.

My hormones win out and I pounce on Roxas.

That escalated quite quickly.

I'm not kissing him yet, but let me tell you, it's fucking on the to do list. Right now I'm focussing on touching as much of him as possible, so my hands are sliding underneath his shirt. Oh god he's so soft, and he's wrapping his legs around my waist and I really can't think anymore and-

WAIT MY PARENTS.

I haven't heard any cars starting. And I've learnt over the years that their car could wake a fucking tranquilized elephant.

Despite my need for Roxas at this very moment I actually spring up off the couch, causing him to gasp and look at me in shock. I'm now sprinting over to my window, when I get there I squint, trying to look out into the darkness- And when did my shirt get removed? I just realized how freaking cold I am! That blonde has some quick moves.

"Axel... What in god's name are you doing?" I hear Roxy's feet stepping lightly on the wooden floor. Hmm... I can't see them yet. Still can't see in the dark... No- no wait. There they are. I can see their old green car front lights eliminating in the moon light.

Nosy freaking parents.

"My Mum and Dad are still in their car... What the heck are they waiting for...?" I probably look really weird, but I'll dwell on that later. I get a bit of a fright when I feel Roxas's arm slink round my waist... He hasn't got a shirt on either and I can practically see my parents doing a happy dance.

Roxas reaches up to cup my cheek with his hand. He pulls me down slightly and whispers- "Probably this..." And with that, he gently touches our lips together. Out of the corner of my eye I see my Mum in the car clap her hands together and my Dad do a small cheering movement.

But I really don't care right now.

I'm kissing Roxas.

He's really soft too, softer than I thought he'd be considering all the anger he spills out at work each day. But gee, his lips are really soft. I'm melting into him, his fingers threading through my hair and my hand on his waist pulling him closer.

WAIT MY PARENTS.

Damn parents! Attempting to avoid this awkward situation I am now in (with my parents watching me make-out with someone) I expertly push Roxas back to the couch. I hover above him still keeping our lips attached for dear life, and there's a lot of touching like earlier. My hands traveling to the zipper on his pants... And with his tongue licking across my upper lip I'm about to lose my mind.

_BBBZZZZZZT!_

Dafaq was that!?

I stop kissing Roxas for a second, which makes him cling to me more and kiss every piece of skin I have available to him (I don't really mind). He latches his lips onto my neck, making me close my eyes and melt that little bit more.

_BZZZZZZZT!_

Seriously!? What the fuck is that!? "Roxas?" I ask, but he's still going for it. This time though I know he's trying to distract me because his hands are on my ass, groping slightly.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

Alright. That's it.

I push Roxas's shoulder down onto the couch. He looks up at me in surprise and blinks slowly, realization that the kissing has ended sinking in. His mood automatically changes into a 'huff' and he folds his arms much like a child. That pout is so _cute._..

"Roxas. I believe your phone is going off..." I say, and he moves his head to look at it vibrating on my coffee table. He narrows his eyes at the small device, but sits up causing me to move into a sitting position too. Looking like he's about to punch a wall (a usual expression I'm guessing for him) he angrily snatches the phone from the table and places it to his ear.

He looks past me, over my shoulder with a scowl on his face. I can hear the voice on the other side, and they sound slightly scared and to be honest I would be too.

"Okay..." Roxas finally sighs after a minute, and I start to feel incredibly guilty. He sits up fully, feet on the floor whilst he puts his head in his hands. "I have to go back to the Theatre." He grumbles.

"Oh... What for?" That's strange... I wrap my arm around his shoulders comfortingly, cause, y'know, I'm a good person.

"One of the actors left his script there and I'm the only one with a key. _Bloody hell._"

Fucking useless actors.

"I can drive you if you wa-"

"Nah, it's okay," he sighs. "I'll grab a taxi, you should go to bed..." I pull his face up and give him a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll take you..." I say politely, and his scowl disappears.

We don't talk much on the ride over there, just more of a comfy silence whilst holding hands. We get to the Theatre and it's pitch black, Roxas disappears inside the building but gets back to the car in a bout a minute script in hand.

He _really_ needs to fire that Actor.

I don't even know why Roxas had to come and get the script when they probably will be in there tomorrow...

Life isn't fair.

Now we're back on the motorway, zooming towards our part of the city THANK THE LORD.

"So... Do you want me to drop you home or-" I know I sound stupid and slightly desperate, but do I look like I care? I fidget slightly in the drivers seat, eagerly awaiting his answer.

Roxas pauses for a second, making me even more nervous. But finally he says, "I do have to get up really early tomorrow morning, I should probably head home because I don't want to wake you."

Then, me in my eager state quickly replies with: "Don't worry about that! I get up really early most mornings!"

Complete lie.

He raises an eyebrow, "Four thirty in the morning?"

Shit. 4:30?! _That is waaaay too fucking early!_

No, think of Roxas. _Think of Roxas._

"Um, y-yeah. I wake up that early most mornings..." Well, that came off _very honest_. I can tell he sees through my lie, and really, it wasn't that hard.

"A-ha... Sure... I'll just head home, I live about four blocks away from your place..."

NOOOOO! NOOOOOO! Why couldn't we just cuddle for the whole night? Dammit! Crap! Arrrhhhh! Okay. _Not_ being desperate. Take him home. Focus on driving.

"Okay then..." Don't look depressed. Don't look depressed. Wait. Don't sound depressed. Don't sound depressed.

Crap. Now I'm sounding AND looking depressed. I'm so screwed.

He points me in the right directions and we eventually find our way to his apartment. Getting out of the car and sadly walking him to his door I wonder what could have been if we'd ignored the phone call.

So many beautiful things could have happened tonight...

"I guess this is where I say goodbye and goodnight..." I sigh, scratching the back of my neck not really knowing what else to say. I felt like we'd been dating for months but the truth is that we aren't even dating.

Wait. Dating...

Dating...

Date... 'Ing'...

I should... Ask him out...

QUICK ASK HIM OUT!

"Rox I-"

"Thanks for dinner, I had a really good time. I haven't been able to relax in ages, it was fun..." He smiles up at me and I have a momentary mind blank.

His eyes look really blue...

"Um... Ah-" (Not my most intelligent line)

"Heh, goodnight-," he goes up on his tippy-toes to kiss my lips gently. "-And give me a call when you miss me," he quickly adds before I can grab a hold of him. Now he's inside the door and out of my sight.

...

_FUCK._

I grab my phone out of my pocket, dialing his number off my arm because it's still faintly written there. I place the phone to my ear and _pray_ that he picks up.

"Hello, Roxas speaking." I forgot, he doesn't have my number in his phone yet. But still, he picked up- YES!

"Hey, I um, forgot to ask you out again and I miss you already." I can hear the smile in his voice when he talks next and I try really hard not to trip over my own legs.

"I guess I could find some time for you tomorrow night..." Insert insanely cute giggle here. "Meet me outside the Theatre at six thirty PM kay?" His voice sounds just as glorious on the phone!

"Six thirty... Can't wait..." Because I literally can't wait to see him again.

We stay silent for a second as I climb into my car. I turn it on and sit back waiting for him to say something.

"Are you going to drive off now or what?" He laughs, and I look out at the building to see his face peeping out from the second story window.

"I guess I could do that..." I smile at him, "-Good night, beautiful."

He blows me a kiss, and this time I send one back.

"Night, Ax."

With that we hang up, and I drive back to my own apartment with the biggest, most triumphant grin on my face.

x X x

I'm like a giddy teenager when I meet Roxas the next night. I hardly slept, I hardly even ate I was so nervous and excited. So now, here I am, bundled up in a scarf, gloves, a big coat, just waiting for Roxas outside. If I was being smart I would have gone inside, but really, right now I'm not thinking to clear and all I know is I have a date! With Roxas!

_ROXAS!_

I'm standing outside for around ten minutes before the beautiful blonde emerges, looking very cute I might add in white ear muffs. It's almost snowing out here and I'm not too keen on the whole frozen rain thing.

I don't 'do' _frozen._

"Hey there..." I say, automatically wrapping my arm around his waist. His smile widens at the contact, and I'm in full melty-mode. "-So what are we doing tonight?"

He huddles into me with the cold attacking at all sides. "I thought we could go see a musical... Ever heard of Cats?"

Who hasn't heard of Cats? Honestly? (A/N: To those of you at home it's basically a musical about.. Um... Cats I guess...) Plus I've seen it several times because it's one of my favorites.

"Hells yeah!" I cheer, opening the passenger side door to my car for Roxas. He gets in quickly because, as I said, it IS almost snowing and fucking freezing. I hop in the other side with quite a bit of sped, rubbing my gloved hands together in the cold. I immediately turn the car and jab my finger at the heater button.

Finally, warmth!

"Where are we heading to?"

"Theatre 83, heard of it?" He asks, a slight smirk on his face as if he's challenging me to know where one of the most obscure theatre's are in town.

_Well, sorry Roxy babe, but Axie knows where all the Theatre's are in town._

"Heh, yeah, we'll be there in no time,"

I weave in and out of traffic with ease and find my destination quickly, ignoring the disbelief on Roxas's face that I know where I'm going.

I hope Rox isn't too green after the fast ride but I do notice when I park that he has to re-adjust his glasses.

Man his glasses are cute. Like, I might faint because it's so damn cute _cute_.

Once we hit the cold outside we're scurrying awkwardly (because we're running so fast and the paths sorta slippery) to the entrance door. There's a big crowd inside that are all dressed quite nicely and I suddenly feel rather self-conscious.

Okay, so there's this guy next to me wearing a tuxedo whilst I'm wearing raggedy jeans, a sweater and a scarf.

Yep... I am wildly underdressed.

Luckily Roxas and I are sort of similar clothing wise.

Nope, I'm looking at him now, total lie. He's wearing the same as me yes, but it looks SO much better on him and it probably wasn't as cheap and nasty as my clothing. Seriously, the guy looks like a model wherever he is.

_Lady and the Tramp_ springs to mind...

"So... Have you seen this show before?" Roxas moves in closer to me as the crowd gains more people. I always wonder why shows just don't open their doors straight away... Why leave the people in the lobby for ten minutes or more?

"I've seen it quite a lot actually, one of my favorites," I put my arm around his waist again, this is now one of my most favorite things to do apart from kissing him. Plus, in a theatre crowd like this, being gay isn't that different so I can do whatever the hell I want!

As long as it's socially acceptable...

"Well, I'm feeling slightly underdressed..." Roxas giggles, and I laugh because I am feeling exactly the same. "Luckily I bought these though..."

Now I have a pair of bright red cat ears stuck to a headband in front of my face. Roxas looks so incredibly proud of himself, he must have made them last night or something.

"For me...?" I ask with a huge grin on my face, and he nods enthusiastically, reaching my to place it in my hair. I watch as he produces another pair from his pocket but these ones are blonde colored. He puts them in his own hair skillfully and now we're a pair of cats.

"Meow..."

That's all it took for Roxas to completely lose his shit.

So we're standing in a full crowded room, Roxas's howling with laughter and I'm pretending to purr rubbing my face up affectionately against his. Embarrassing? Yes. Number of Axel's that give a fuck? 0.

A bell chimed, causing us to look up and realize how many people had been starring at us... Oops.

"**_Attention: _**_The show is about to start, please make your way into the Theatre."_

I quickly grabbed Roxas's hand and started making our way to the entrance, but for some reason, he was trying to tug me in the opposite direction.

"Rox, what are yah doing? Let's get in quick!" I attempt to pull again, only to hear him laugh softly.

"Ax you're going to wrong way... We should be going up the stairs I got us a box..."

Oh.

SWEEEEET! I've never been in a box before!

All alone.

With Roxas.

Now I'm so freaking excited I might keel over.

"Oh, heh, right, sorry, how much do I owe you for tickets?" They must have costed a fortune, and the pay for a Director in this city isn't as high as it should be if you ask me (see the part where Roxas has to get up at bloody 4AM).

Roxas shrugs as we ascend the stairs to the second floor. "Nah, don't worry about it, my treat, you did pay for dinner last night."

(Sorry, still can't get over it. _4AM!?)_

_"_Are you sure? I could give you-"

"Just you being here is enough, do you know how _hard _it is to find a guy that wants to come to a Musical with me? Like, impossible. Even if they are gay they still won't and it really sucks. So don't worry, my treat."

He offers me his hand, and I take it knowing that all those other guys that turned him down are complete and utter dumb-asses. Seriously, if Roxas had asked me to dress in drag I still would have done it in the hopes of getting another date.

Complete dumb-asses.

Anywho, I don't give a flying fuck about those other guys! All I know is that I'm currently on a date with one of the most fantastical blondes in the history of fantastic blondes.

Roxas hands our tickets to the man in a tux next to the door. He gives us a nod and opens the door and we walk through quickly.

So. Freaking. Excited.

I must say, this is about a 10 on my excitedness scale.

Okay... Now I'm rambling... Must calm down. Must calm down.

We get in our 'box' and the view is _perfect. _We can see the whole dimly lit stage so we won't miss any action, and the seat is a big, comfy, love-seat red sofa complete with a few dark green pillows.

Epic.

I sigh as I sit down looking out down onto the stage that is set up like an alley-way. Gotta love Cats. I take off my scarf, gloves and coat and my blonde does the same.

Roxas settles down quite close beside me and I put my arm over his shoulder encouraging him to come closer. Now we're in full cuddle-mode so I place a little kiss on top of his head, just next to one of his kitty-cat ears. I think he should wear cat ears everyday, they look ridiculously cute...

Wait, everything looks cute on him.

Well, shit.

My thoughts are cut off when the precious blonde rests his head against my chest. I could get used to this...

The room goes dark as the show starts, and we settle down to watch one of the greatest shows ever written.

It's around the beginning of the 'Rum Tum Tugger' song that I start to think something is wrong with Roxas. I don't mean that he isn't perfect, I mean he could be ill or something and I'm worried.

He's like, moved away from me, and I'm feeling slightly cold not having him to cuddle into. I'm watching the Rum Tum Tugger cat prancing around the stage, a guy dressed in hardly any clothing (the only clothing he IS wearing is leather) with two other female cats dancing around him dressed also in leather.

Yay for leather!

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat..._

_If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse_

_If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat"_

I decide to put 'Operation Gain Back Roxas's Cuddles' into motion by moving closer to him, taking my attention off the stage. The only issue is that when I move closer, he moves further away which is really weird. I mean, his thigh is up against the side of the chair now with me ten centimeters away.

Did I do something in the course of the evening? Like not clap loud enough at something? Cause my hands are sore I'm enjoying this so much. I turn to look at him, but now he's got his eyes _glued_ to the stage, not like earlier when I looked at him so he kissed me.

There is no kissing going on anymore.

What the hell did I do!? I'M FREAKING OUT.

_"If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house_

_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

_If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse"_

"Roxas..." I say wearily making him flinch. Man what the hell happened? He does turn to look at me this time, we can just hear each other over the music.

"W-What?" He asks jumpily making my eye brows knit together. I reach out to take hold of his hand but he shys away from me. I can see his eyes in the dark and they're wide, like 'I just saw a freaking ghost' wide.

"Rox, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." He's trying to make me focus back on the show, but I can't now, he's got my full attention.

"No, it's not nothing what's wrong?" His eyes dart back to the stage, then to me, then back to the stage, then back again.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

_And there isn't any call for me to shout it_

_For he will do as he do do_

_And there's no doing anything about it!_"

"I...Um...I..." He struggles forming a sentence, and I struggle to assess the situation. I have no idea what's going on, but Roxas is freaking out and I"m sitting here like a doofus.

"Look Rox, just tell me, I can handle if you want to leave or something... If uh, you don't want this date anymore..." Gee, that was awkward of me, and I WAS slightly trying to guilt-trip him into saying what was wrong.

Man I hope what I said isn't the thing that is actually wrong.

"_When you let me in, then I want to go out_

_I'm always on the wrong side of every door_

_And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about_

_I like to lie in the bureau drawer_

_But I make such a fuss if I can't get out_"

"God no Ax!" Roxas bursts, moving towards me at lightning speed, playing his hands on my shoulders. Then he moves back bashfully, and I can see the blush coating his cheeks even in this light.

"You can tell me..." I breathe, invading his personal space and forcing eye contact. I watch him visibly stiffen. Maybe I shouldn't me prying...

He sighs which calms him down slight, then he gently grabs my hand and I start to think I still have a chance with him! Hand holding's good isn't it- Wait, he's moving my hand, not holding it.

He's moving it onto his lap... He's unfolding his legs...

_He's placing my hand on his crotch_...

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

_And it isn't any use for you to doubt it_

_For he will do as he do do_

_And there's no doing anything about it!_"

"_Axel..." _Roxas whispers to me in a lustful tone, his other hand traveling up the side of my stomach, tickling my skin.

I damn near faint.

"W-what?" I mentally cringe hearing my own voice crack. I've now got my hand on a bulge, quite a hard and big one too. I'm looking into Roxas's sparkling blue eyes, still wondering what the fuck is going on.

I mean, what does he want me to do? We're in public for gods sake!

Wait.

Then it dawns on me. We're in a private box. No one could possibly see anything up hear but still: public. WE ARE IN _PUBLIC_.

"I...What? What do you want me to do?" I'm so lost, okay, I'm not _that_ much of a dumb shit to not realize that he's hard and needs some help. His _tone _and _crotch _suggested that much. But how far is too far in this situation? Does he want to make out and wait till after the show? Or does he want stuff to happen_ right now_?

What I'm trying to say is... Is he wanting us to have sex up here in the box or just to 'get off' some other way?

WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!

Lucky for me, Roxas answers my questions in the whole 'actions speak louder than words' way and now we're kissing. Like I mean full on kissing. He opens his mouth immediately and I feel his tongue sliding between my shut lips. I have to _focus. _Don't want him to think I'm wildly inexperienced or anything...

I open my lips for him and feel his tongue enter my mouth. I slide my own tongue against his, proud when I hear a small moan escape him. His hands tangle through my hair, and he's basically right on top of me now. Okay, scratch the 'basically', he _is _on top of me, straddling my lap.

I'm completely pinned down but not like I'm complaining.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast _

_My disobliging ways are a matter of habit_

_If you offer me fish then I always want a feast_

_When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit_

_If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer."_

My eyes close as I simply taste everything that is _Roxas. _Our tongues clash together over and over and I'm starting to heat up, my skin getting sensitive. Roxas runs out of stamina, breaking the kiss only to have me put my lips to his neck and _suck. _He likes that a lot, I can _hear _how much he likes it, his voice close to my ear.

_"Oh god... Wanted this...For ages.._." That's when he starts rolling his hips down, and I tremble letting my hands slip underneath his shirt. My fingers find the edge of his pants quickly, and I actually can't wait to undo his zipper.

His hands are moving now too, and he gets to _my _zipper before I get to his.

Eager little thing.

After I'm undone, Roxas sets two very firm hands on my chest and pushes me down onto the couch. I'm thoroughly turned-on, I can't say anyone has ever had the balls to show any type of dominance on me.

What can I say? I'm tall, intimidating, and have a rather big you-know-what...

"Can I ask, what brought all this on?" After I ask this question I gulp, watching as Roxas wiggles his jeans and underwear down his hips to pool around his ankles. He settles himself back down on my waist with his lower-half exposed.

I like where this is going.

He just smiles seductively at me, and I feel like I could come just from _that_ alone. That was one of the _sexiest smirks_ I have ever seen in my whole entire life. I'm suddenly feeling rather constricted in my pants.

He helps me wriggle out of my jeans too, and I hiss slightly as the air hits my erection. Roxas is so hot... It's killing me. Just like the other night I'm itching to get inside him, my eyes flicker with excitement as he reaches down to take hold of my aching cock. I'm so ready for him, but it's a matter of 'is he ready for me?'.

As soon as he lowers himself down to grind his backside into my dick I run my hands down his sides. I lay my hands on his ass and squeeze lightly, loving the way his eyes seem to cloud over and how he snaps his hips forward faster.

Ohoho yes, Axel Jr has needed this kind of treatment for a _lonnnggg time._

I'm slightly startled when Roxas starts to guide himself onto my erection. I immediately try and hold him up a bit, I mean, I haven't even stretched him yet!

"R-Rox-" Hot dang my voice is raspy! "-It-It'll hurt." My face heats up as he leans in so we're nose to nose, our needs sliding against one another's in sweet sweet friction.

"Don't worry about that... I'm stretched and ready for you... What do you think I've been doing the last two nights? Crosswords?"

I think I just swallowed my fucking tongue.

Roxas... In bed... His fingers doing god knows _what _to himself... Ohhhhh my lord...

"F-Fuck _Roxas_..." I breathe, and he sweetly kisses my lips before pulling back and guiding himself down again.

_"But I only like what I find for myself_

_So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears_

_If you put it away on the larder shelf_"

We both arch our backs when my head enters him, I can already feel his tight, hot heat pulsing around me. Holy fuck... This is better than I could have dreamed of. Roxas throws his head back and moans audibly as he takes me right in. I open my eyes to watch him, and I swallow a big groan that threatened to get the attention of the whole audience. He starts moving quickly, and I don't even have time to get my breath back.

That's when I realize.

I know right... How am I even able to think with what's going on right now, but now I know. I can now understand why he got hard. Why he came onto me.

I'm going to feel like such an idiot if I'm wrong- but he's turned on by the Rum Tum Tugger. Or, hopefully, he was imaging me in that clothing.

Still breathing heavily I sat up, the gorgeous blonde still bringing his hips down and making me moan and thrust up. Roxas liked that, when I went in deeper, and I think I hit his sweet spot because he started clinging to me tightly. I had other ideas thought... I pushed him upwards, then, holding onto him, I stood up (Slightly crouched so the audience couldn't see us). I set him down, supporting him because he was a bit wobbly and turned him around so he was facing the stage.

His hands came out to hold onto the railing, then I thrust up into him without any warning and he almost collapsed. One of my hands came up to place a finger in his mouth to block the moan I had caused, this kept his face forward and his voice quiet. Then I pulled out again. I slid my dick up and down the crack of his ass a few times making him shudder and close his eyes.

I put my mouth to his ear and nibbled, my hand snaking down to grab his erection and tease it, giving it feathery strokes and hard ones. I then whispered to him the words the Cat sung on stage, but my voice was low, _husky, _the kind of voice you use when dirty talking.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing... The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle..." _I slammed my cock back into Roxas, at the same time pumping down on his erection. He bit my finger, _hard, _felt some precum dribble onto my fingers so I spread it all over him.

_"But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing...For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle..._" Roxas thrust into my hand as I started sliding in and out of him at a fast pace, relishing in the heat of his body. He looks so beautiful, and I _love _making him sweat like this.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat... The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle.._." I got faster and faster, feeling my orgasm build up. I can't last any longer, and Roxas looks like he's about to pass out. I can hear muffled sounds of: "_Nhgg! Nhhh! Nhhh! Ax- Huuh!" _My whole body is on fire.

You have no idea how happy I was when the last verse rolled out.

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat, And there isn't any need for me to spout it... For he will do as he do do.._." Faster and faster, harder and harder... I'm going to... _fuck... _I can _fell it._

"_And there's no doing anything about it!_" I moaned, my voice coming out dominating. I thrust into Roxas as deep as I could and came, _hard, _shooting my seed against his sweet spot. He cried out around my finger, but luckily the crowd had broke out into applause so they didn't hear it.

I pulled out, and Roxas turned around slowly, leaning against the railing and breathing heavily. We just stood looking at each other for a few seconds... Then we kissed, he rushed over to me and connected our lips. I think this was sort of like a 'you're mine now' thing and I don't mind that at all.

Not one bit.

We got cleaned up (Rox had some tissues in his pocket), then settled down to watch the rest of the show. When I say 'watch the rest of the show' I really mean cuddle and stare into each others eyes because of the afterglow of sex...

When the lights come on and we've clapped ourselves stupid, we survey the area. Then, once we've decided there's no mess left anywhere that shouldn't be there we high tail it out onto the street. We weren't sticking around... What if someone had seen us, um, y'know, screwing!?

That'd be awkward...

Or like, someone comes up to me tomorrow and is all like: 'Hey! Weren't you that guy at Cat's who-' STOP. That would be hella awkward.

I don't drive Roxas home. Hell naw. I take him back to my place, not just for sex. For cuddling, for drinking wine with and... Sex, yes, okay, we had sex afterwards too. I drove him to work the next morning and stuck around grabbing him any coffee he wanted and whatnot.

I'm slightly whipped...

But I don't care, he's the most beautiful creature I've ever set eyes on, and he's not going anywhere soon.

Not in my books.

We're now Boyfriends, and I worship at his feet.

I bring him a bouquet the opening night of his Musical, which comes with a beautiful sapphire ring which is his engagement ring (He said _yes_, to any of you that doubt my charms HE FUCKING SAID YES!).

So, now we're getting married, look how far we've come eh? From dancing to dating to marriage. I guess I just wasn't ready to let go of him.

Through this whole experience I've had a few realizations:

The Rum Tum Tugger is _The Man_.

Listen to Demyx, Demyx holds words of wisdom.

Glasses not only make you look smart but _extremely _attractive.

And 4:

_Theatre_ Cuties are the best Cuties, and always will be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

*ihasakeyblade with red bull in hand at her writing desk*

It's now a ridiculous hour of the night, and I am going to bed, THANKS FOR READING! WOOOOO! *Sleeps, smashing head against keyboard*

wsedrtfygyuh;lyfktyd

(Roxas: Don't worry about her, she'll be alright, Ax, can you take her to bed?

Axel: *Scoops ihasakeyblade into his arms and places her in her bed, tucking her under the covers* Poor thing, that story must have really taken it out of her...

Roxas: She'll be alright, she just needs a rest, she's packed 16,000 words tonight.

Axel: Holy fuck really?! Chick deserves a medal...

*ihasakeyblade stirs in her sleep*

Roxas: Shhh! Ax, we have to be quiet *Grabs Axel by the hand* Come on, let's go to bed, it's been a long night for us too

Axel: True. What have we done tonight? Been to a Musical, had sex _during_ said musical- OH! And we can't forget the chapter of That Damn Leather Jacket where we were dancing and stuff-

Roxas: Yes Axel, I remember, I was _there. _Let's go before she wake up!

Axel: Okay Beautiful... *Follows Roxas to their room where they fall asleep in each others arms*

*Roxas's eyes open as Axel falls asleep*

Roxas (Whispering): _Oh, and before I forget please Favorite and Review... *_Axel snuggles into him more, Roxas giggle lightly*

_Goodnight readers..._

*With that Roxas closes his eyes, and goes off into dreamland*

3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX


End file.
